


Big Mouth 大嘴巴

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Naughtiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的目的就是各种不乖，所以Steve把他带回了家</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mouth 大嘴巴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715462) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



 

Steve一站起来就把他的手腕放开了，但是Bucky却紧跟着他，就像他被拴在了Steve身上似的。他的感觉已经开始和Steve完全同步；一整天，他都在反复地要么黏着Steve要么不理他——当然，完全是故意的。

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，勾起的舌尖停在嘴角，肩膀撞了一下Steve的肩，同时用眼角瞟他。Steve的表情还是那么平静，甚至是友好；他们从一名公园里的员工身边经过时，Steve朝他点点头，完全不理会Bucky。而后者没有灰心，他自己嘿嘿一笑，开始咬自己的下嘴唇，好让它们在俩人回到Steve摩托那里的时候变得又红又肿。

 

他们一到那里，Steve就挑着一边眉毛，眼神锐利，把Bucky的头盔拿出来，递给他。早些时候，Bucky还对戴头盔发了顿小脾气，不过现在他顺从地接过来——尽管还是边舔着口腔内壁边透过长睫毛看着Steve。当Steve的眼睛不自然地来回扫过他的红唇时，他的嘴角抽了抽；当Steve眯起眼睛，他彻底坏笑出来。

 

“带上头盔。”Steve声音柔和。

 

Bucky照做， Steve则带上他的头盔，偏腿上了摩托，劈腿站着，直起身，一只手放在大腿上，另一只在身后撑着身体。Steve假装没看Bucky，可Bucky知道，在头盔下面隐藏着的景象是Steve眼神徘徊在他身上，而且还在笑。

 

Steve一在他前面坐下，Bucky就在座位上向前滑了一点，完全没有必要地把自己紧贴着Steve的后背。Steve强健温暖的后背让他直哆嗦，他把胯下抵在Steve屁股上，在还没坐定前大腿用力，收紧屁股。他的胳膊环抱住Steve的胸膛和腰，一只手在肚子上，另一只在胸口，然后他就不乱动了。

 

Steve吸了口气，踢开车支架，开始往家开。Bucky已经知道有什么事要发生，所以他一开始还挺老实的，让Steve以为在到家之前，他都会很听话。

 

“听话”，这可是Bucky最不打算做的事；逗弄Steve简直太好玩了。慢慢地，他的手——金属的那只，因为吹着风现在凉凉的——一寸一寸地，滑下Steve的肚子。他的腹肌摸起来就像钢铁一般硬邦邦的，不是血清的关系，sF0C意思还挺老实的，直到他定人一只在背tterfly更像是因为他全身紧绷；Bucky非常明白接下来会发生什么。他咬着下唇，闭上眼，摸上Steve的裤腰，顿了一下，之后，缓缓地把小指插进去，卡在布料和皮肤之间。

 

“Bucky。”Steve警告他；因为周围的噪音，Bucky没听见他说什么，但是他能感觉到Steve胸膛的震动，这主要是因为他手的位置，而不是因为他紧贴着Steve后背。Steve穿着那件皮夹克，那件该死的皮夹克，他很清楚这东西能把Bucky逼疯。所以，如果Steve一会儿问他，他就一口咬定今天他不听话的部分原因要赖这夹克。另一部分原因就是Steve，他让Bucky发狂。

 

如果Steve把拉链拉上——他总是忘拉——Bucky就可以把手偷偷伸进去，别人都看不见，向下滑进Steve裤子里。但是，他俩之间的规矩有的是软性界限，有的是绝对不能跨过的硬性规定。而众目睽睽之下，在Steve骑摩托的时候给他用手撸一发可是越界太多了。Bucky今天作得够可以的了，而且他还想继续“过分”下去，不过呢，还没打算那么“过”。

 

然而，那可不意味着在剩下的路程上他会好好听话。Steve毕竟没拉拉链，他夹克下面就是一件柔软的T恤，Bucky很有先见之明地把那只血肉的手放在他胸前。所以他现在要做的就是往左移动一下那只手，用食指的指肚揉擦Steve的乳头。在触摸下它立刻就硬了；冷风吹过，谁在乎啊，但是Bucky的手指……

 

Steve说了句什么，比Bucky的名字稍长点。反正他一个字也没听见，就当Steve在说“你要是敢！”吧。真是的，Steve应该不至于糊涂到说这个“大冒险”啊，特别是在Bucky如此有心情的情况下。不过回想一下，Steve其实不糊涂，在他知道能用自己的老二让Bucky闭嘴之前，他就摸清楚，不再上当了。事后想想，当时真是令人失望的一幕。

 

Bucky微微发抖，舔着嘴唇磨蹭屁股。噢，等他到家，就能得到他想要的了；他边想着边用指尖碾动Steve左边的乳头。Steve会把他绑起来，对此他非常确定——当Bucky听话的时候他就可以在上面，骑在Steve的老二上干到他自己心满意足为止，不过今天不可能了。Steve会绑住他的手腕，可能还有脚腕，然后，也许Steve会艹他还不让他射精，也许会逗弄他好几个小时。Steve总是知道怎么做能让Bucky全身发软到要陷进床垫里。

 

他们备不住都等不急走到床上了。Steve可能会把Bucky顶在门上艹他，然后再转战到地板上，一次，两次，可能三次，每一次都离卧室近几步。他会抓起Bucky的手腕，钉在他头顶，从后面干他，之后，再从正面上他，直到Bucky全身都被地毯擦伤，他皮肤上的那些红印子好几个小时都不会消退。

 

Bucky又抖了一下。如果他不够小心，但是……去TM的小心。他咬着下唇，把手往右挪，好让拇指蹭着Steve另一边已经半硬的乳头。噢，Steve今天估计不会对他很耐心的，一点都不。Bucky爱死Steve耗尽耐心的时候了。

 

回家的路上遇到三次红灯，Steve没有试图推开Bucky的手或者拉好夹克；他不会再上当了。但是在Bucky的抚摸下，他的身体紧绷，他们一进车库，Bucky就把金属那只手滑下去，握住Steve裤子那里肿胀的突起。他俩有关于Bucky故意在公众场合把Steve搞硬的规定；那可是Bucky最喜欢违反的规定了。

 

Steve停好车，立刻下来。有一秒钟，Bucky挺想装模作样地摘下头盔，挑衅Steve，让他逼自己下车。不过Bucky嘲笑了一下这个计划，更赞成紧跟着Steve下车这个想法。他全身紧贴着Steve的身体，Steve一下没反应过来，不得不扶着机车，把支架放下，把车支好。一弄好，他就半转过身，手攥着Bucky后背的衣服。“你，不许闹。”他低吼着，威胁的口气，因为Bucky看不见他的脸。

 

Steve也看不见他的，这可不行。他摘下头盔，咧嘴笑着，懒懒地眨眨眼睛。“你知道我能做的更好。”

 

Steve脖颈上的脉搏跳动着，让Bucky笑得更欢了。Steve一句话都没说，转回去锁好车，头盔都放在隔层架子上。Bucky笑着把自己的头盔递过去，然后双手插在屁股口袋里，推得胯往前顶着。Steve忙活完摩托，装得好像他一眼都没瞧Bucky，但是在他往电梯走的时候，他的肩膀往后塌，那是表明他希望Bucky跟上。从Steve身体那肉眼可见的紧绷感判断，他最好赶紧照做。

 

他笑着追上Steve，大步超过他，按了叫电梯的按钮，然后倚在墙上，现在手插在前面的口袋里。他咬着下唇朝Steve坏笑，看见Steve的眼睛上下扫过他的身体，然后全神贯注地盯着电梯门。他站着的样子——双脚微微岔开，手扶腰带，目视前方——让Bucky脑子想了一堆，用嘴把他吸出来，叫他“先生”；这些想法让他想一进电梯就跪下。那可是严重的违规，Bucky正在迅速接近违规临界点，他很想朝这些规矩竖中指。

 

就在他想着要不要破坏规矩的时候，电梯门开了，Steve像个在执行任务的特工似的迈步进去。Bucky脸上的坏笑估计会一直那么挂着，直到Steve把它抹掉；他跟着Steve进去，一下子贴到他身侧。“嗨，Steve，”他哼哼唧唧地说。“等我们回家的时候，你会艹我吧？”

 

Steve动了动，一把抓住Bucky那只不老实的手。“接下来的五分钟，如果你还管不好你的手，我会让你后悔的。”

 

这可不是随便说说吓唬人；只要Steve拿定主意，无论什么事他都能让Bucky后悔。至少当时那一刻是这样。之后，Bucky会觉得那些所作所为相当值得。

 

重点是：Steve从来都不详细解释规定。当Bucky要越界的时候，Steve会说明对他的惩罚——真正的惩罚。现在？现在他正在规定界限边上折腾，这让Steve很不舒服，但是他非常乐意惩罚Bucky，就像Bucky希望被惩罚的那样。Steve的恼火是真的，但还没发怒。

 

所以，Bucky的内心正在斗争是服从还是不服从；他从来都不听话，除非是跪在地上或者被绑起来的时候。但是Steve没有放开他的手，那么有别的办法服从。

 

Bucky身体前倾，趴在Steve胸口，抬起下巴，他的嘴唇正好擦过Steve耳朵。“你没对我的嘴巴下规定。”之后，他滚烫的舌头一路舔上Steve的脖子。

 

Steve咽了口口水，把头扭向一边，给Bucky更多的发挥空间。他闲着的那只手扶上Bucky的后腰，又大又沉，Bucky难耐地扭动屁股，这个动作一点也不优雅，但是表意明确。“那是因为，”Bucky轻咬着他的下颌线，牙齿擦着脉搏跳动的血管，Steve低声道：“我对你的嘴另有安排。”

 

就在Bucky兴奋地张大嘴时，电梯“叮”的一声。一瞬间他想不去管这个打扰，问问Steve细节，但是电梯显示他们到了自己的楼层。他们没在上楼这一路碰到任何人真是个奇迹，但也很不幸；当有别人在场的时候，Steve更容易生气。但并不是说Steve需要被刺激得生气。在他领着Bucky出了电梯，走向门口时，他的胳膊一直都牢牢地环着Bucky的腰。就这样，就还几秒钟，他们就能……

 

Steve打开门，把Bucky推进屋，连门都没关好，就一把他摁倒让他跪下。

 

Bucky哼了一下；他的眼睑轻颤，咬着下唇，手放在大腿上，抬头看向Steve。他没说一个字，也没机会说，因为在屏息的一秒之后，Steve手抓着他头发，把他的头往后拽。Bucky呻吟着，嘴巴自动张开，然后Steve开始咒骂起来。他一直这么骂着，一边用一只手解开皮带和裤子，把它们退到大腿下面，握起他那基本整个硬起来的性器塞进Bucky嘴里。

 

Bucky的眼睛闭起来，在Steve往更里面顶进的时候他呻吟起来。舌头上那个粗大、沉甸甸的重量，他 _爱死_ 这个了，可以跪着好几个小时就吸Steve的老二——其实他已经干过了，而且完全不介意再干一遍。Steve显然不同意把阴茎抽出来，他深深地捅进去都把Bucky呛到了，之后几乎整根拔出来，把分身的顶部担在Bucky的下唇上。“你今天真的非常不听话。”他缓缓地说道。

 

Bucky感觉晕乎乎的，朝他眨么眨么眼；他没点头，他没有被问问题。他想靠上前，把Steve重新放在嘴里吮吸，但是他没法做到，主要有两个原因：第一，他没有被允许，第二，Steve紧紧抓着他的头发，把他拽住。

 

Steve让他等着，居高临下地看着他，仿佛有永远那么久；然后突然，他抓着Bucky头发的力道放松了。“那么，继续。”他粗暴地命令道：“补偿我。”

 

Bucky立刻凑过去，把他性器含进嘴里尽量深地吸入，然后他吞咽着，让它沉入自己的喉咙直到他无法呼吸，直到他的鼻子撞到Steve的骨盆上。他没用多长时间就搞明白了自己的处境，奉献自己，渴望，还有Steve——一名非常乐于助人的实验对象——一直在帮助他，他喜欢这些。他的喉咙被撑得满满的，喘不上气，除了嘴里Steve的阴茎无法集中注意力在任何事物上。不论Bucky这么做多少次，Steve总会发出令他迷恋的急促吸气声，让Bucky猝不及防。

 

Bucky很擅长口活，他对此感到自豪。他这么坚持了一会，吞咽的时候喉咙裹在Steve阴茎上，让他发出了一声呻吟，要是Bucky能笑，他肯定笑了，因为让Steve发出第一声呻吟总是一次小小的胜利。Bucky已经能听见耳朵里心脏鼓动的声音，但是他还是没有急于吐出来，他的舌头摩擦Steve的分身，直到自己又能呼吸。然后，他尽最大可能地吮吸吞进去，再吐出来直到他的双唇在龟头下方的浅沟那里箍成一个环，舌尖还在顶部的小孔来回扫动，之后再整根吞进去。这么熟练地吞吐几次之后——Bucky准确地知道Steve的弱点在哪里，他又喜欢什么，Bucky充分利用自己的所知所会——Steve在喘息，就要射了，而这正是Bucky渴望的；他想让Steve射进自己的喉咙里，这就是他想要的全部，让Steve在自己的喉咙里高潮。

 

Steve拔了出来，不去理会当他这么做的时候，Bucky发出的惊讶还有点绝望的声音，然后用手握住了阳具。不知什么时候，他已经脱掉了夹克和上衣，Bucky都没注意到，他只粗粗地撸了几下，就射了出来，精液全部喷在他自己的胸腹上。

 

Bucky沮丧极了。

 

“别那么看着我。”Steve呼哧呼哧地说道。“你今天真的太过分了。”他喘着粗气，松开自己的分身，举起胳膊，脑袋朝后仰，伸了个懒腰。他看起来棒透了，却还告诉Bucky不许那么看着他，Bucky现在不知道如何才能做到这点。

 

Steve居高临下看向Bucky，随后叹了口气，捧起Bucky的脸，拇指划过他的下唇。“好吧，你可以舔干净。”

 

Bucky直起身向前倾过去，舌头急切地舔过Steve有点咸味儿的皮肤，发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音；把他腹部甚至是胸口溅上的精液舔掉。他没有被允许去摸，所以他管好自己的手，但是不去扣住Steve的屁股，在他肌肤上舔出一条痕迹真的很难；特别是在Steve的手再次插进他头发里的时候，Steve就那么抓着他，而同时Bucky把他舔了个干干净净。

 

但是，他一把Steve弄干净，Steve就把他拉着站了起来。他盯着Bucky瞧了一会儿，脸上冷酷的支配者神情让Bucky直打哆嗦，之后，他撒开手。“衣服脱掉，到床上去。”

 

Bucky立刻转身，冲进卧室，急忙忙脱了衣服。但是他没有像他想要的那样把衣服丢在地上，相反地，他把衣服都仔细叠好放在椅子上，因为他知道搞得一团乱不会让一切加快速度。事实上，如果Steve没有心情的话，他做什么都无法让Steve加快速度，所以他只是尽量把自己份内的做好：把床单抻平，然后平躺下来，手臂放在头顶手腕交叉，支起膝盖，双脚分开。希望他展示的迫切心情和视觉效果能刺激到Steve。

 

Bucky耐心等待，看到了效果。足足过了三分钟，Steve才出现在门口，这三分钟对Bucky来说简直像一个小小的永恒那么久。不过，他看到的景象值得这样的等待；Steve完全赤裸，性器半硬，也许是又勃起了，也许是刚才就没软下来。他倚在门框上，双臂抱在胸前，嘴角挂着一抹笑，眼睛来回扫视Bucky的身体。“你想要的不行啊。”

 

Bucky飞快地点点头，咬起下唇。这根本就不用问好吗。

 

Steve脸上还挂着那种笑，从门框那往衣橱那边走去，打开抽屉。那种着ve头，然后咬起下唇。这根本就不用问啊他从里面拿出了一个或是两个什么挺小的东西，但是他没让Bucky看见，外加一根真丝领带。他大步走到床边，跪在床垫上，又摸了摸Bucky的嘴唇。当Bucky的双唇在他的触摸下立刻就张开时，他咧嘴笑了。“告诉我你想要什么。”

 

“艹我。”Bucky秒答，嘴唇贴着Steve是食指蹭来蹭去，睁着大眼睛仰视Steve，“求你。”

 

“哼。”Steve挑起一边眉毛，“那你应该得到你想要的吗？”

 

Bucky的眼睛睁得更大了。“求你了？”

 

Steve把手指抽走，“回答问题。”

 

这……这不公平。Bucky咽了一下，抬眼看着他，“不是……马上。”

 

“但是早晚都会？”Steve问他，手指又回到Bucky喉咙那里，徘徊着向下。“只有乖孩子才能得到他想要的。”

 

Bucky咽了口口水，“我刚才很听话，先生。在这屋里的时候。”

 

“只要我一让你跪下，对，你就会很乖。”Steve脑袋后仰，眼睛把Bucky上下打量了一番。“你跪下的时候总是很听话。”

 

“我只对你下跪，先生。”Bucky低语。他根本没有被问问题，但是他需要说出这句话。

 

Steve眯起眼，但是没有做任何评论。“你总是知道该说什么。”

 

Bucky一言不发，只是做了个深呼吸，把双腿分得更开。

 

Steve往下瞧了一眼，目光又回来，脸上没泄露出任何情绪。“那你现在要说什么？”

 

“求你。”Bucky立刻说道，“求求你。”

 

“我真喜欢你说这话的时候。”Steve好像是心不在焉地自言自语，但是Bucky听见了，而且他强迫自己不要说出心声“我也喜欢说这句话。”

 

“那我们走着瞧。”Steve想了一下，决定了，把真丝领带丢在床上。“手就放那儿不许动。”

 

Bucky吸了口气，血肉的那只手握住金属那只的手腕，这样他就有东西可以抓住了。让手交叠在一起看起来确实很悦目，但是如果Steve开始摸他，他不可能那么一直保持不动。而且就目前Steve跪在Bucky脚边床垫上的姿势来说，抚摸绝对马上就会发生。

 

上帝，Steve看着他的样子，跪在他腿间的样子，让Bucky心跳加速。他想再次哀求，想求Steve快点，但是他做的只是舔舔嘴唇，更快地再把腿分大。Steve看着他的一举一动，表情很开心，像是被逗得不行。但是，上帝啊，Bucky想看他在床上卸下伪装发狂的样子，想盯着他的脸，在Steve进入自己的时候；在Steve仿佛活不到明天似的，毫无节制地干他的时候；在Steve战栗着在他体内射精的时候。

 

温暖的手指拂在Bucky膝盖上，他低吟起来；Steve现在做的只是抚摸他的膝盖，但这让Bucky整个身体哆嗦着，保持不动就更困难了。Steve得意地笑着，手慢慢滑下Bucky的双腿，不过是沿着小腿向下而不是大腿，这完全跟Bucky想要的方向正相反。Bucky不乐意地哼唧，直到Steve攥住他的脚踝，向上推，把Bucky的腿抬起来。他的身体对折，膝盖贴着胸口。“别动。”Steve轻声命令道，退开。

 

Bucky直打颤，但是还真没有动。Steve没有再摸他，要是他需要一直这么呆着，他只差一丁点儿就要抬起头去看他在干嘛了，然后他听见润滑剂瓶子封条“喀拉”一下被打开的声音。他全身颤抖，不得不咬着下唇，紧闭双眼；他本以为在这以前还有更长时间的逗弄，鉴于他今天真是各种作死，Steve应该会让他等得更久。

 

但是Steve又回来摸他了，一只手在Bucky大腿后侧一路向上摸到大腿根，之后，又折回来握住Bucky硬挺、湿滑的性器。他刚才都没有意识到自己已经勃起了，这种感觉一下子击中了他，让他眼睛紧紧闭着大声呻吟出来，而Steve又捋动了一下，两下，三下，之后放开来。Bucky大口喘着气，试图恢复呼吸，但是他根本还没缓过来呢，就有沾着温暖润滑剂的滑溜溜的手指落在了他的臀瓣之间，在他臀缝处来回来去地动。“从现在起，你会做个乖孩子，对吗？”Steve慢慢问道，一边手指在Bucky的穴口徘徊挑逗他。

 

Bucky的后脑勺扎在床垫里，抽抽噎噎地说：“是，先生。求你了， _求你了_ 。”

 

Steve哼了一下，“求我什么？”

 

他真是个虐待狂大混球；但是Bucky简直不能更爱他了。“求——求你用手指艹我。求求你。”

 

“真具体。”Steve听上去好像在笑；他非常清楚Bucky是受过教训才学得表述这么具体，因为否则的话，Steve会一直不停地问问题，而不是 _最后说那句_ ——“那好。”一只粗壮的手指推进Bucky的后穴，坚定地穿过括约肌，一直深入到第二个指节。Bucky发出一声仿佛被扼住喉咙的声音，他不得不紧攥自己的金属手腕才不至于突然做出什么莽撞的举动，比如把脚撑住床垫，向下推自己，或者抓住Steve的手腕把他捅进自己身体里。那些举动能暂时地纾解他的欲望，但是过会儿他就会付出代价。

 

Steve轻笑出声，这么呆了几秒，然后整个手指推入，再抽出来，接着再推进去。速度还是那么折磨人地缓慢，但是就算这样Bucky也感激极了；要是Steve不做点什么，让他再多等一秒钟，他都不知道该怎么办了。

 

“很好。”Steve低声说道；就是一个词，却像一阵暖流蹿过Bucky全身，让他兴奋地战栗；他晕乎乎的微笑着。随着再一次的推进，Steve加了第二根手指送进Bucky身体里，刚才那一瞬间的镇静离开消失不见。Bucky大声呻吟着；这要保持不动真是太TM的困难了！要是他被绑起来了，起码他还能稍微挣扎着拉拽一下，但是现在，他必须一动不动，因为他知道，如果他忍不住动了一下，他绝对会完全失控，然后Steve会很失望。他不想让Steve失望，那是他在这个世上最不想做的事。逗他，可以，捣乱让他分心，当然没问题，还有引诱他对Bucky做点什么，但是绝对不是让他失望。

 

Steve“嘘”了一声，空着的手突然落在Bucky胸口，另一只手还在他身体里的手指不动了。这时候，Bucky才意识到自己嘴里说着什么，是Steve的名字还有“求你”，他就这么哼唧地念叨着。“你做得很好。”Steve安抚他，“我知道这对你有多难。我为你骄傲。”

 

Bucky打着哆嗦，他闭上眼，咬着下唇，沉浸于这种喜悦地感觉中。Steve为他骄傲；他没有失望。

 

“很好。”Steve低声说着，又开始动起手指。Bucky的喉咙里发出低低的哼哼，但还是没有动，专心感受右手攥住的金属手腕，还有脑袋，肩膀和屁股下面的床垫。每一次Steve插进来的时候他都哆嗦，但是他还是没动。不过他要感谢上帝Steve特地避开了他的G点，因为如果Steve戳那里的话，他就完蛋了。

 

在Steve增加了第三根手指时，一波快感让Bucky战抖着呻吟。Steve的手很大——以前也是——有修长有力的手指。只是做很普通的事比如系鞋带或者开一个该死的水瓶都会让Bucky分神。但是当他真用上他的手指，把Bucky的身体当做乐器弹奏的时候，Bucky会完全迷失自己。“Steve。”他气喘吁吁地哀求着；不清楚自己这么保持不动还能坚持多久。他极度想做点什么，用腿缠住Steve，伸手抱他，把他拉到自己身上紧攀着他，这些渴求无法抵抗；这就是他为什么需要那些捆绑。当然，如果他真想挣脱的话，那些东西困不住他，但是它们其实只是提醒，让他记得Steve想从他这儿得到什么，帮他管住自己的冲动。他没什么耐心，可是他想为Steve听话。

 

“等一下。”Steve安抚着他，手又回到Bucky的胸口，拇指蹭过他的胸骨。他没有把Bucky往下压，一点都没有，但是他手的重量足以让Bucky平静一段时间了。

 

随着Steve毫无预警地把手指全都抽出来，平静的片刻瞬间被打碎了。Bucky的身体抽搐扭动，他喊出声；他没有动的唯一原因是Steve仍然在抚摸他。“非常好。”Steve满意地说道，声音低哑令Bucky不禁舔着嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地朝Steve眨眨眼。然后，他的眼睛睁大，紧绷不动，他感觉到有冰凉的硅胶质感按在他的穴口，然后毫无阻力地滑进来。

 

Steve一把那东西塞进去，就说：“好，就这样。”声音里透着满意。“你做的非常好。”

 

Bucky大睁着眼睛，朝Steve眨了一会儿，脑子完全不能理解刚刚发生了什么事。

 

Steve朝他笑笑，拇指摩擦他的下唇。“你不会以为我已经放过你了吧？”接着，他把手放在Bucky的膝盖上，把它们放下来，让Bucky的脚落到床上。随着角度的变化，那个肛塞被稳稳地推进去，但这完全不是他想要的。不过这不是重点。也许他今天作得有点大了；也许他要是听话点，表现好点，Steve现在就会艹他了，而不是跟他耗，让他等。

 

又是一个美好无害的微笑——噢，这个混蛋知道自己在做什么，Steve倾下身，隔着Bucky把他先前丢下的真丝领带拿起来。Bucky没有被允许移动，也没有被问问题，他什么都做不了，只能无助地看着Steve把他攥住金属手腕的手指掰开。当Steve用柔软的丝绸把他的手腕——先是人类的手腕，接着是金属手腕——绑在床头架上时，他喉咙里不自主地发出一声可怜兮兮地声响。

 

Steve打了一个满意的结，“嗯”了一声退后些，手沿着Bucky的手腕滑到他手臂敏感的内侧，然后是他的锁骨，他的拇指蹭着Bucky的喉咙。“如果你想的话，现在可以动了。”他的眼神炙热，盯着Bucky的眼睛。Bucky急吸了口气，咽下唾沫。他先小心翼翼地试了试绑住自己的领带，发现捆绑的结没有立刻松脱时，他更用力地拽了拽。接着，他碾动屁股，夹紧体内那个硅胶肛塞，身体颤抖，咬住下唇。也许，现在不是Steve压在他身上，艹得他不知东南西北，但是也还不赖。真的一点都不赖

 

Steve捧着Bucky的脸，把他的下巴抬起来点，倾身向前温柔地吻他，之后退开，Bucky试着要跟上来吻他嘴的时候Steve笑起来，“很好。”他的一条腿迈上来跨过Bucky的胸口，骑在了Bucky身上。

 

Bucky意识到要发生什么时，他的呼吸停滞在喉咙里。他 _爱死_ 这个了，吮吸Steve的老二。他最喜欢的场景是他跪着，Steve一只手抓着他的头发艹他的嘴，或者他们找一个能呆很久的舒服姿势，Steve捏着他的脸，让Bucky想含多久含多久。但是，他也喜欢现在这个，被绑在床上，无法移动，全凭Steve处置。

 

他把嘴张开，看着Steve硬挺涨红，顶端渗着前液的性器，因为期待直流口水。Steve低吟着，挪动着又凑近一些，一只手握着阴茎放进Bucky已经准备好的嘴里。他的另一只手穿过Bucky的头发，不松不紧地抓着，把Bucky的头拉起来一些让他有个更好的角度。“要是你现在能看见自己的样子就好了。”他小声说着，慢慢地把分身捅进Bucky嘴里，龟头摩擦过他的舌头，然后越来越深，直到Bucky不得不努力调整才不至于噎到窒息，他反复吞咽，稳住呼吸。这个角度不像Bucky跪着的时候，Steve不能一直顶到最里面，但是他现在对Bucky有完全的掌控。他可以随心所欲地拽着Bucky的脑袋调整角度，把分身想捅多深捅多深，看着Bucky努力把它吞进去，吞咽，吮吸，把他的口腔填满。Bucky眼睛蓄起泪水，耳朵能听见砰砰的心跳声，可他就爱这个。当Steve抽出来的时候，Bucky发出一声抗议的呻吟，尽管知道他需要呼吸——对此他毫不在乎。

 

Steve呼出一口气，把分身拔出来，直到Bucky只能嘬着他性器的顶部，让Bucky能喘几口气，然后再慢慢推进去。“你真贪心啊。”过了一会儿，Steve漫不经心地评论了一句，不过他的语气里还是透着一丝气喘吁吁。他的速度稍微快了点，但仍然还是故意地压抑和小心。“这就是为什么你今天这么不听话。你知道我会罚你，你喜欢这个。如果我立刻就像你想要的那样干你，你会很开心；不过，不如现在开心，你觉得呢？”

 

Bucky觉得此刻，Steve绝对不应该这么头脑清醒有条理——反正他自己不可能这么清醒，尽管现在他的嘴巴没被完全塞满——所以他加倍地卖力起来，每次Steve抽出时都更用力的吮吸，舌头贴着阳具的下方摩擦，舌尖戳弄龟头正下方的一小团神经的方头贴着阳具的下方摩擦，舌尖钻能这么有条理样干你，你会很开心。。Steve呻吟起来，扯着Bucky头发的手攥紧，但是他没有失控，还保持着频率，而且他还可以说话。

 

“你真擅长这个。”他慢慢地低语，几乎是低吼了。“干得真好，用你那漂亮的嘴。”

 

Bucky哼哼着，眼皮合上了一下，之后强迫自己又睁开，试图向上去看Steve的身体。他被困住了，手腕被绑着，Steve的大腿贴在他肋骨两侧，而他本人立在Bucky眼前，躯体完全罩住Bucky，一只手撑着墙壁稳住身形。就算Bucky能动他也不想动；他所有的认知只是关于Steve的，Steve的手拽着他的头发，Steve的分身在他嘴里，他的声音回响在他耳边。他又呻吟起来，而Steve嘶嘶地喘息着，臀部微颤。他大腿的肌肉在绷紧；Bucky知道这些信号，他要高潮了。

 

Steve也明白Bucky知道这些预兆。“你应该得到这些吗？”他喘息着问，Bucky没能立刻回答的时候，他作势就要退出来。Bucky马上抽噎着想把头抬高，追着Steve的分身，Steve呵呵笑起来，拉着Bucky的头发把他脑袋拽了回来。这比刚才还好，因为Steve又顶进去了，粗大坚硬的分身顶部一路滑过Bucky的上腭，它在Bucky嘴里呆太久了，久到Bucky的舌头已经适应了它的形状，轻而易举地就裹住了阳具。他卖力吮吸，Steve呻吟着，更猛力地顶入，如此用力，以至于一直模糊着Bucky双眼的泪水终于落下来，顺着脸颊滑下一条条温热的湿痕。

 

“好的，”Steve喘着粗气，“上帝，Bucky，真棒。”Bucky闭上眼睛，只把注意力集中在他嘴里Steve那根性器的味道和感觉上。他用尽浑身解数，利用舌头吞吐着，那感觉起来就仿佛是永远那么久又像是一瞬间，Steve的分身在他嘴里搏动，射进他喉管里。Bucky屏住呼吸，就那样吞吐着，与此同时，Steve呻吟着高潮。一波一波喷射的精液减减停歇，Bucky都咽下去，喘了口气，又吮吸了几下，舔弄Steve阴茎顶部的浅沟，直到Steve撤出来，不让Bucky的嘴追着他。

 

“艹，Bucky。”Steve缓慢地低声叫他，Bucky打着哆嗦——他其实不是哆嗦，他在颤抖，Steve双手捧着他的脸，弯下腰在他脸上落下无数的吻，告诉他他有多听话，同时，一只手滑下他绷紧的后颈，轻轻按摩。Bucky把头枕在枕头上，大口喘着气，脑袋晕乎乎的，不过他在笑，Steve又在说他有多乖。他自己没有高潮不要紧，他硬到发疼也不要紧；他意识到Steve在吻他，紧贴着他的肌肤呢喃着表扬他，与此相比，那些疼痛都无关紧要。

 

他没有注意到Steve在向下挪动着身体，现在就剩一只手捏着他的脸，而另一只手已经握住了他的分身。这个认知像一道电流蹿过他的全身，他吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛，“啊”的喊出来。

 

Steve吻着他的嘴唇笑出来。“你不会以为就这么放过你了吧？”他重复了一遍刚才的话，又捏挤了一下Bucky坚硬的性器。他刚才还想着都不要紧，那绝对是疯了；因为突然之间，在他身体里流窜的快感比什么需要都急切。他浑身发烫，Steve离得好远，所以他低吟着，想扭动屁股向上挺。

 

“嗯，我觉得你可以得到你想要的了。”Steve满意地哼出一句话，他又亲了Bucky，舌头伸进他嘴里，Bucky自动地吮吸起来；在他尝到自己舌头上精液的味道与Steve的气息混合在一起时，他发出绝望渴求的声音。Steve贴着他的嘴呼呼地喘气，身体压在他身上，伸展开，然后动了动，在Bucky双腿间找好位置。Bucky立刻喘息着扭动身体贴过去，尽管违反了期望，Steve还是让他那么做了。他还没准备好再来一轮，不过Bucky不在意；他这样就可以高潮了，他贴着Steve的嘴呻吟，拱起屁股，阴茎在Steve腹肌上摩擦。他想要得 _发疼_ 。

 

“耐心。”Steve低语着，手放在Bucky大腿内侧一路向下摸去，指甲轻轻地抓挠着经过的皮肤，引得Bucky不停哆嗦；Bucky觉得好像自己的一切感官都被强化了，跟Steve完美同步了。他需要的一切就是Steve给他的引导——他的手跗在Bucky大腿上，就是这一点点提示，Bucky已经准备好跟随他的动作，把那条腿缠上Steve的臀，然后是腰，另一条腿自动跟着做同样的动作。Steve骂了一句，Bucky能感到他胸腔的震动，嘴里Steve的呼吸。这感觉就像是他的全身如同风暴里的大海，波浪般起伏，而Steve的身体是礁石，烙印在他身上。

 

Steve又骂了一句，还说了Bucky的名字，两者合在一起十分色情，他的手指在Bucky臀瓣间，使劲拖动那个肛塞，最后整个拽了出来。Bucky辗转呻吟，拉扯着领带；他感到空虚，想攀住Steve，用手臂环住他的脖子只是这么搂着他，但是Steve先动了，他的一只胳膊伸到两人之间，扶着他的性器顶在Bucky的穴口。“艹，Bucky。”他嘶吼着插了进去。Bucky不知道Steve哪来的时间还给自己润滑了，不过他不去管这些，他所知道的就是这意味着Steve现在可以更快更狠地干他了。

 

随着Steve的阴茎把他撑开，比肛塞要撑得更大，Bucky呻吟着体会这截然不同的感觉，因为Steve的那根很烫，脉搏跳动，充满生命力。在他插到再也无法更深入时，他退出去再捅进来，来回的摩擦让一股股愉悦的电流传遍Bucky全身。他不知道他在发出什么样的声音，但是Steve在他耳边呢喃，全是无意义的一些词句，还有夸赞，Bucky的精神连一秒钟都集中不了。Steve的躯体在他的大腿间，随着每次专注凶猛的刺入，他的肌肉都会活动屈伸，一只胳膊在Bucky身下弯曲起来，手又抓住了Bucky的头发，另一只手滑下Bucky汗湿滑腻的身侧。Steve跟他说着他有多听话，有多棒。“我爱你，宝贝。”Bucky的呼吸里带着啜泣，头向后仰，把喉咙暴露给Steve，而Steve的牙齿嵌进他的肌肤里。Steve在用沉稳，不停歇的节奏撞进他体内；Bucky可以因为这个疯狂，如果Steve一会儿还不让他高潮，他就会因为这个而疯狂。他全身都在颤抖，想要得发疼，但是，为了Steve，他会听话，他忍住了。虽然非常勉强，但是他会听话。

 

然后，Steve的手摸到他的屁股，抬起来一点点，突然间，Bucky高声大叫起来，因为那里是他的前列腺，他绝对会 _失控的_ ——“为我高潮，宝贝。”Steve喘息着说道，Bucky照做了。这是一个完全无声的高潮，因为Bucky身体里一口气都不剩了，他肌肉绷紧，当快感把他推向顶点的时候，那感觉如此的猛烈，他无法思考，无法呼吸，他能做的只有去感受。

 

等Bucky缓醒过来的时候Steve已经不再干他了。他的手腕也没有再被绑着了，他侧身蜷着，身体松弛，要是没有Steve的胳膊环抱着他的话，就像是要渗过床垫。Steve搂着他，紧挨着自己。他们身上的汗还没干，但是Steve已经不再气喘吁吁，心跳也基本平稳下了，而Bucky的前额正抵在他胸膛上。Steve的一条胳膊在他身下，大臂给Bucky当了枕头，一只手扶在他背后，另一只搭在腰上。“缓过神了？”Steve问他，听起来很累但是非常得意。他也不是经常能把Bucky干到高潮得昏过去。

 

“滚你的蛋。”Bucky嘟囔了一句。Steve笑起来，在他头顶印下一吻。


End file.
